Moliki
Moliki is a former Ta-Metru engineer, currently a Toa of Fire, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Moliki lived and worked in Ta-Metru as an engineer. At this time, Moliki was best friends with another Ta-Matoran named Kapura. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, he was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru. Karda Nui When the Toa Metru took the Matoran up to the surface island of Mata Nui, Moliki's sphere accidentally fell into the seas surrounding Aqua Magna. For the next several 100 years, Moliki's sphere drifted throughout the sea until it was drawn into a large hole in the sea floor. It fell down a large waterfall until it ended up in the swamp of Karda Nui, being slightly damaged in the process. Here it stayed until it was discovered by the Av-Matoran Leksha. Leksha later managed to wake Moliki up. She then escorted him to her village, who accepted him and allowed him to stay with them. Invasion of the Brotherhood of Makuta After the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded Karda Nui Moliki was flung off of the top of the stalactite village by a Shadow Matoran's Shadow blast and almost fell to his death. Luckily, he was rescued by Toa Krataka. When they got to safety, Krataka sacrificed a small amount of his Toa Power in an attempt to heal Moliki of his injuries. What happened next was unexpected: Moliki transformed into a Toa. After the transformation, Krataka told Moliki to scout the swamp while he and Toa Tazahk went off to search for Toa Hydros. Moliki later face off against Makuta Orriki and Frezako. He then trailed them until he found them locked in battle with Toa Akatark and Makuta Vorakx. After accidentally distracting the later two for a crucial second, the Makuta were able to escape. Angered, Vorakx used his Kanohi's power to weaken Moliki, though was stopped by Akatark. Akatark then told him to remain in the area until his allies came to collect him. With that said and done, Moliki fell unconscious. He was later found by Toa Skydrax and Toa Shaza. After briefly discussing their reasons for being here, they were alerted by the Zusorahk, and departed to combat it. Battling Verahk Moliki and Skydrax then met up with Toa Scotho, who was attempting to fight the monster on his own whilst his allies attempted to attack it from different angles. Moliki then attempted to persuade the Toa of Air to use the Olmak in his possession, though Scotho informed the pair that he didn't have enough experience in using Kanohi. Skydrax offered to use it, however, he was then attacked and dragged off by Makuta Orriki before he could lend his support. Moliki was later caught by the Zusorahk, held tight in one of the Rahi's massive claws. After fending off Makuta Verahk, Scotho used his sword to blast the Zusorahk back, forcing it to lose it's grip on Moliki. He and Scotho then combined their powers together and attacked the Zusorahk. After combating the Zusorahk for quite some time, Moliki joined in Krataka's attempt to bring the monster down. However, the Zusorahk simply transformed into an new, far more powerful form, which Verahk revealed to be the result of a failsafe included in the Zusorahk's creation. Moliki and his allies then attempted to take the massive beast down, though one swift blow from it's tail scattered the assembled heroes. Scotho and Moliki then teamed up, sending twin blasts of fire and air at Zusorahk. However, their attacks had little to no effect on the Zusorahk, forcing Tazahk to conjure a desperate plan to stop it. Once that failed, Scotho sent Moliki to look for the Kanohi Olmak, which Scotho had lost during his earlier fall by the Zusorahk. During his search, Moliki encountered Orriki, who had recovered the Olmak. He quickly established he was now his ally, and proceeded to instruct Moliki how to use the Olmak properly. Once the pair agreed Moliki had sufficient skill at using the mask, Moliki and Orriki returned to the battlefield. There, Orriki stunned Zusorahk with a blast of Shadow, and Moliki used the Olmak to transport the beast back to the dimension it came from, unknowingly returning the Shadow Panther Fang Tooth at the same time. After a brief battle between Orriki and Verahk, the Makuta of Xia used a special virus to blind Moliki and the others. After recovering, the team spotted Verahk flying off with his servants, prompting Moliki to chase him. Eventually, a blast of fire dealt by the Toa of Fire sent Verahk spiraling to the ground. With Verahk out cold, Moliki attacked Makuta Frezako, preventing him killing both Shaza and Krataka. After a brief exchange, Moliki and Frezako fought. Although Frezako was greater in terms of power, Moliki proved to be more unpredictable, catching the Makuta off guard on several occasions. However, a powerful blast of Shadow downed the Toa, though before the Makuta could finish him off, Fang Tooth attacked Frezako, surprising both Moliki and Shaza. Before Frezako could finish the Shadow Panther, Moliki thrust one of Shaza's Protosteel Talons into one of the mutant Makuta's eyes. Before Frezako could strike again, Verahk ordered him to retreat. With the Makuta gone, Moliki and Shaza were picked up by their allies, carrying an injured Krataka back to their base for a brief period of resting. There, he and Proto-Beast debated about keeping Fang Tooth. In the end, Moliki decided to keep him, feeling the Shadow Panther would make both a good guard Rahi, and a decent pet. When Akatark and several other members of the team decided to go, Moliki and Scotho attempted to tag along to. However, they were forced to remain at the base when the group discovered that the pair had been injured earlier on, and not told anybody. When Krataka, Orriki, and Shaza departed, Moliki was told to remain at the base and watch Hydros. As time passed, he was drawn into an argument with Scotho, the pair debating who should be in charge of the base whilst Krataka and the others were absent. As their bickering continued, the two were unable to notice a conscious Shados getting to his feet until Neka brought it to their attention. Mistaking Shados for a healed Hydros, Moliki and Scotho attempted to greet the Toa, though were rebuked by blasts of shadow. However, before Shados could deal another blow, Hydros managed to regain control of his mind and body, banishing the Shados persona, and resurfacing in control of his body. After informing Hydros of the events he missed out on, Moliki recieved a telepathic link with Proto-Beast, who allowed him to see through his eyes and watch Verahk transform into a much more powerful form. Before more could be seen, Proto-Beast's link was shattered, and Hydros was teleported away to parts unknown. With no choice left, Moliki and Scotho agreed to depart for Verahk's hideout to aid Krataka and the others, whilst leaving Neka and Fang Tooth to guard the base. After arriving at Verahk's lair with a particularly rough landing, Moliki and Scotho challenged the Makuta, blasting him with their powers, only to be humiliated by Verahk, who magnetized them together, and suspended them underneath a cliff face, before being dropped to the floor. To Be Completed... Alternate Reality In an alternate reality where time flows faster than in the prime dimension, Moliki acted as the master and caretaker for Fang Tooth, who had arrived to his dimension through a portal created by an Olmak. The two developed a bond that lasted several years until Fang Tooth was once again drawn into a portal, returning him to his native universe and leaving this version of Moliki behind. Abilities & Traits Moliki possesses a cocky attitude. He loves to take risks, and is, at times, a bit overconfident. His friends have often said that his overconfidence will be the death of him one day, as he often thrusts himself into situations without thinking it through. Despite this, however, Moliki is very kind and friendly. He also has high hopes of becoming an experienced Toa of Fire some day, though often lets his overconfidence get the better of him. Despite being a relatively inexperienced Toa, Moliki possesses considerable fighting prowess, mainly due to him watching Toa Lhikan several times in action. During his time as a Matoran of Metru Nui, Moliki was known to have a bit of a crush on the Ga-Matoran Nokama. More recently, Moliki has developed feelings for Hydros' female clone, Pyra, though refuses to acknowledge it among his friends. Due to malfunction in his Matoran Sphere, Moliki's size and strength were never reduced. However, though he was mind-wiped of his time in Metru Nui, the effects not permanently. Over the years, Moliki slowly recovered his original memories until recently, when Mersery and several other members of the Society helped him salvage them completely. As a Toa of Fire, Moliki can create, control, and absorb heat and flame. After joining the Society, he was taught how to shield his mind against telepathic entities. Stats Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Moliki wore a powerless Pakari-shaped Kadin. He also wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher. As a Toa, Moliki wears a Pakari-shaped Kanohi Kadin, Great Mask of Flight. His weapons include a Nova Blaze Sword and a Midak Skyblaster. Both of these tools were given to him by Krataka. Quotes Trivia *Moliki was inspired by a creation of the same name, originally created by BZPower member Krataka15790. Appearances *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Alliance'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' *''Nightmare'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire